To Date a Mockingbird
by Spidey Legend
Summary: En una fiesta en la mansión Avenger, Spider-Man y Mockingbird están aburridos y deciden salir a combatir el crimen. Luego prolifera en una inocente cena el fin de semana. ¿Habrá algo más entre ellos? Comicverse. Spider-Man / Mockingbird. Mención de otras Parejas. ONE SHOT. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nueva historia. En esta ocasión se trata de un One Shot protagonizado por Spider-Man y Mockingbird.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Originalmente eran dos capítulos más dos interludios pero que decidí convertir en un One Shot tras realizar varios arreglos. Espero que estos cambios sean de su agrado.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**Disclaimer****: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"**To Date a Mockingbird****"**

_Avengers Fanfic_

_One Shot_

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

><p>Ideado: 1303/2012

Editado: 23/07/2015

* * *

><p><span><strong>PARTE UNO<strong>

**S**i hay alguien que piensa que Peter Parker no es el alma de la fiesta, acertaría de pleno.

El hombre tras la máscara siempre se ha sentido fuera de lugar en este tipo de ámbitos.

De pequeño siempre ha preferido otros pasatiempos como el estudio, la lectura y los experimentos científicos.

Los deportes y las fiestas nunca le atrajeron y aunque en pocas ocasiones ha tratado, siempre lo hicieron sentir fuera de lugar con burlas y humillaciones.

Ahora que era un adulto la cuestión no había cambiado ni un poquito.

Las fiestas, las encontraba aburridas pero ya que lo habían invitado, tuvo la cortesía de asistir para no ser grosero.

Además surgía de un festejo por la nueva derrota de Osborn, Hammer y sus Dark Avengers.

Como si no fuese suficiente, las cagadas que se mandó antes durante el llamado Dark Reign, se escapa, dice un montón de estupideces y la gente le cree.

Para Peter no tenía sentido esa manera de pensar, pero uno se podía dar cuenta que si la masa podía comportarse tan voluble, no cabía duda como hombres como Hitler en el pasado pudieran ascender al poder.

La historia se repite, una lección que parece ocurrir siempre pero que nunca se aprende.

Tomando un breve sorbo de su vaso con agua fría observó un a su alrededor como los otros héroes festejaban la victoria.

Charlando, comiendo y riendo.

Ben Grimm cantando en el Karaoke y bueno, haciendo lo que podía.

Por un momento, Peter vio a Carol.

Al pensar en ella, recordó como a pesar de varias citas entre ellos, nunca pudo prosperar nada.

Ni él y la heroína Miss Marvel dio un paso para llevar la relación al siguiente nivel y finalmente solo quedaron en buenos amigos.

En fin, Peter no sabía que hacer más que comer y beber, así que se levantó y se dirigió hacia el balcón del salón de fiestas para refrescarse y tal vez pasar un tiempo a solas en la refrescante noche de verano en la ciudad de Nueva York.

* * *

><p>Barbara Morse, también conocida bajo el nombre clave Mockingbird parecía haberle robado la idea a su compañero Avenger Spider-Man.<p>

Bobby, como también la conocían sus amigos, estaba algo depresiva por la situación.

Tras años perdidos siendo una cautiva del Imperio Skrull, luego SHIELD yéndose al retrete tras nombrar a Norman Osborn como nuevo director, la situación en Asgard, la venganza de la hija del Red Skull y más a detalle personal como la casi muerte de su madre, la llevaron a estar desesperanzada con su elección de vida.

La muerte de su madre no fue culpa de Clint, pero la rabia contra su ex esposo no pudo evitarse y finalmente decidieron que lo mejor era seguir separados y cada uno continuar con sus vidas.

Lo que Barbara no se esperaba es que Clint encontrar alguien con quien salir tan rápido.

No conocía tan bien a Spiderwoman y al parecer, tal como ella, los Skrull le hicieron bastante daño pero parecía buena persona.

Sin embargo, así como se enojó con Clint por la casi muerte de su madre y el deseo de matar a su atacante, en cierta manera se sintió molesta con Jessica.

No podía evitarlo.

Era parte de su carácter y tras la fuerte discusión con su hermano tras el recuento, se podría decir que fueron unas semanas difíciles.

Después siguieron los problemas, aunque por suerte solo que tuviesen que ver con su disfraz y el ex esposo de Natasha.

Ese chiflado que andaba matando a varios agentes en el operativo Widowmaker que los forzó a los tres ex a trabajar juntos contra el objetivo.

Por supuesto al final las cosas terminaron mucho mejor y ahora ella y Clint podían conversar sin problemas; pero el y Jessica estaban establecidos como pareja y ella seguía con su trabajo en la pequeña unidad antiterrorismo que había formado.

La vida tenía sus idas y sus vueltas.

Establecida en el mundo pero fuera de lugar en los New Avengers, se reencontró con sus amigos pero estando soltera.

Poco a poco uno va aprendiendo que la vida es un balance.

Sin embargo y sin que aún lo supiera, esta noche comenzaría una cadena de eventos que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

"_Increíble y yo que creía que iba a ser el único pero me encuentro con una hermosa dama solitaria"._ Barbara Morse escuchó las palabras del recién llegado y se dio vuelta para recibirlo con una mueca.

Sabía perfectamente quien había arribado.

Tal vez y entonces tal vez, algo interesante podría resultar de esta aburrida fiesta de noche de verano.

* * *

><p>Al ver a Barbara haciendo lo que él justamente pensaba hacer no pudo evitar poner su boca en autopiloto y lanzar una de las suyas.<p>

"_Vaya, yo que creía que iba a ser el único y me encuentro con una hermosa dama solitaria"._

"_Que gracioso"._

"_Lo se. Mal chiste, pero todo vale para hacer sonreir a una dama."_

"_A decir verdad, incluso tus malos chistes podrían animarme hoy"._

"_Entonces no te importa si me quedo aquí un rato"._

"_Para nada, lo de ser una solitaria no va conmigo"._

"_Mejor, una bella dama no debe refunfuñar como Wolverine. Y un poco de Spidey siempre es bueno para alegrar el día"._

Mockingbird soltó una risita.

Sabía que Spider-Man tenía razón pero a veces estar centrado podía resultar tan difícil.

Por unos momentos, el silencio prevaleció entre ambos quienes se dedicaron a mirar la noche.

"_Sabes, tu y yo necesitamos patear traseros de criminales"._

"_¿Qué?"._

"_Créeme Babs, después de ello te vas a sentir renovada"._

"_¿Babs?"._

"_Sip, el estilo Spidey para referirse a las bellas damas en apuros"._

Aunque Peter trataba de ser gracioso, Barbara demostró un tic de molestia.

"_Pues el estilo Spidey está a punto de ser estrellado si no se calla"._

"_Bueno, no tienes que ser tan violenta, pero igual hazme caso, necesitas descargar frustración"._

Cuando Mockingbird oyó a Spider-Man decir aquellas palabras pudo notar también lo serio que estaba.

De pronto se dio cuenta que no solo estaba siendo amable sino que genuinamente trataba de ayudarla.

Cosa que no lo extrañó.

Desde el momento en que se conocieron e incluso aunque hubo cierta confusión, él no dudó de ella y se lanzó al peligro sabiendo lo que arriesgaba.

Además tenía razón.

Tal vez era hora de seguir adelante y retomar el centro de su vida.

Ahora si sonriendo complacidamente. _"Bueno, entonces que esperamos"._ Tras ello, Bobby se lanzó por el balcón y aunque Spider-Man tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, la siguió con su telaraña por toda la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Peter Parker y Barbara Morse pasaron casi el resto de la noche vigilando la ciudad.<p>

Tal como Spider-Man le había dicho, golpear criminales la ayudó a descargar las frustraciones.

Especialmente esa banda de narcotraficantes que pretendían ingresar drogas en la comida de una escuela de los bajos fondos.

Luego unos ladrones de coche y más tarde los clásicos matones de la mafia que aunque actualizado en los métodos, difíciles de perder a la hora de enfrentar seres con superpoderes.

Spider-Man en varias ocasiones pudo observar a su actual compañera y al verla sonreir, él también lo hizo.

Mockingbird se sentía mejor y él encontró a alguien, al menos por una noche con quien compartir sus andanzas.

Se puede decir que fue una noche muy productiva para ambos.

Después de derrotar a los últimos criminales que encontraron, se dieron cuenta que se acercaba el amanecer y cada uno debía partir.

"_Peter, la verdad que quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste. Realmente me siento mucho mejor"._

"_No hay de que. Aunque a decir verdad, yo también lo necesitaba y al verte como estabas allí, toda solitaria, pensé que ambos podríamos necesitar algo de compañía"._

Barbara solo sonrió. _"Creo que podríamos hacer esto más seguido"._

"_¿Tú crees?"._ Peter preguntó algo ingenuamente.

"_Por supuesto. Hemos sido compañeros bastante tiempo desde la invasión Skrull y creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor, al menos que tengas novia"._

Peter se quedó un poco sorprendido pero debía de decir una respuesta rápidamente. _"En realidad no, he salido con alguien por un tiempo pero prosperó ni formalizamos nada"_

"_Pues entonces supongo que tenemos una oportunidad de conocernos mejor en una, digamos, cena algún día de estos"._ Barbara sonrió al notar que Spidey estaba silencioso por ello.

Lo había sorprendido y realmente ella también pero Peter es un buen muchacho y una cena entre amigos totalmente amistosa sería bueno para ellos después de las pequeñas conversaciones entre las sacudidas a los matones.

"_La bella dama ordena y la fiel araña obedece"._ Con una pequeña reverencia hacia la rubia.

"_No empieces de nuevo o tendré que golpearte"._ Aunque sonreía juguetonamente, Barbara se acercó a Peter y tras colocarse justo enfrente, le subió un poco la máscara dejando al descubierto la boca para luego ponerle el dedo índice. _"Aquí tengo una tarjeta con mi número y dirección. Llámame el fin de semana y salimos a comer, ¿de acuerdo?"._

Tras ello, Mocklingbird dejó a Spider-Man en silencio una vez más y procedió a retirarse hacia su casa y dormir un par de horas antes de la reunión con los New Avengers.

En cuanto a Spider-Man. _"Guau, definitivamente la noche mejoró bastante, solo espero que la típica suerte Parker no la cague cuando la llame para pedirle la cita"._

Tras ello Spider-Man también se retiró a su departamento para dormir.

Pues mañana tenía que presentarse a trabajar en Horizon Labs y debía tener al menos algo de descanso.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PARTE DOS<strong>

**B**obby había pasado un día terrible.

Fallaron en una misión y la persona a la que debían apresar no solo escapó, sino que encima su cliente les rescindió el contrato.

Últimamente el equipo iba de mal en peor y podía sentir que no faltaba mucho tiempo para declararlo un fracaso total.

Ella lo sentía cada vez más palpable y el resto del equipo también.

Desde la discusión que tuvo con Clint. La situación con Phantom Rider pasando por el incidente con Superia donde fue herida de muerte y que sólamenteo pudo salvarse debido a la fórmula del Infinito. Una fórmula usada antiguamente por su anterior jefe Nick Fury que dio la fuerza y la vitalidad necesaria para sobrevivir desde la segunda guerra mundial.

Todo parecía tener llevarla a un callejón sin salida.

Cada día se sentía más alejada de sus amigos y compañeros.

La fiesta Avengers por la caída de Osborn lo había demostrado donde a pesar de ser una noche para divertirse y ella aburrida hasta la médula.

La heroína Mockingbird decidió salir a tomar algo de aire y tal vez enfrentar unos criminales.

La vez que peleó con Spider-Man en la fiesta pudo entender que se había divertido como hace mucho tiempo, si a eso tomaron en cuenta todos los años en los que los Skrull robaron su vida.

En fin, mejor no hablar de ello y por eso tras vestirse salió en búsqueda de problemas por así ponerlo de alguna forma.

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Ya hacía algunas horas que estaba patrullando y estaba todo tranquilo.

Al parecer todos estaban conspirando para matarla del aburrimiento.

Bobby no pudo evitar el emitir un grito de frustración bastante sonoro para las cercanías.

"_Vaya noche la que pareces tener Babs"._

Barbara Morse sintió como un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas e instantáneamente atacó con una patada al extraño que tenía la osadía de aparecérsele en su espalda.

"_Calma, calma Babs"._ La voz sonaba sorprendida pero para nada inmutada con su ataque al que esquivó fácilmente.

De pronto, Mockingbird captó quien era. _"¿Babs?. ¿Spidey eres tú?"._

De alguna forma, el reconocer que el conocido superhéroe estaba allí le ponía una nueva perspectiva a la situación ya que era notoria la leyenda sobre Spider-Man que siempre encontraba problemas adonde quiera que vaya.

"_Por supuesto y menos mal que me reconociste ya que pelear con hermosas damas como vos no me gusta para nada"._

Y ahí iba de nuevo, Spider-Man no podía evitarlo, pero por alguna razón para Bobby en esos momentos no le importaba. Ella se alegraba que estuviese allí.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PARTE TRES<strong>

**S**i Peter Parker creía que su cita en esa noche con Bobbi iba a ser dificultosa, lo que esperó en el trabajo en esa jornada, para poner un ejemplo no se podía comparar aunque conociendo a Peter Parker, uno nunca podía imaginarse algo distinto.

A la mañana Horizon Labs sufrió una embestida del Alcalde Jameson.

Para Peter esto significaba problemas y no podía dejar de maldecir su mala suerte.

Parecía que de pasar a detestar a Spider-Man, ahora Jameson obtuvo un nuevo objetivo: su lugar de trabajo.

El ataque a su familia de Alistair Smythe que resultó en la muerte de Marla Jameson. El incidente Michael Morbius. La puerta del tiempo alternativo de Grady. Todos aparentemente sufrieron una intensiva investigación pero que por suerte lograron salvarse.

Para Jameson no era suficiente y encima se trajo a ese imberbe de Pratchett.

Peter sabía que Horizon se debía manejar con cuidado y sabía que Max sería capaz, pero también que Jonah no se rendiría en su afán de conseguir lo que pensase que debía hacer.

Luego vino el almuerzo, cuando menos incómodo. Tía May y su esposo habían anunciado que se mudarían a Boston y ella quería reunirse con él una vez más.

Viendo de esa manera no parecía tan malo. En realidad no lo era. Lo incómodo fue que ella también estaba allí. Mary Jane Watson. Su ex esposa a quien no veía desde varios meses y cuyos términos en nuestra relación finalizaron de la peor manera posible.

Fueron días y meses duros tras la separación y justo ahora que todo parecía estar un poco más estabilizado, ella reaparecía. Por supuesto que por respeto a tía May nos comportamos pero no significaba que tuviéramos que hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Por suerte, tras tomar el vuelo en el aeropuerto, cada uno tomó su lado. No hubo palabras de despedida pero tampoco las venenosas de la última vez. Ella parecía no tener ganas de eso y yo hace rato que no me apetecía seguir con la bronca. Un paso importante.

Tras ello y camino al trabajo me encontré con Shocker. Herman había planeado un ataque para robar un banco y lo hubiese logrado. Una lástima por Herman. Un tipo inteligente devenido a criminal cuando podría haber utilizado su inteligencia para muchas cosas buenas.

En fin la vida era así. Yo soy Spider-Man. Yo soy un científico estrella. Mi familia está orgullosa de mí como yo de ellos. Ando soltero por el momento pero no es precisamente el fin del mundo. Además, hoy en la noche ya tengo una cita y no pienso desaprovecharla. Por cierto, salir con una colega de los trajes puede ser una ventaja.

Parte de mi esperaba con ansias la cita, en especial para que la suerte Parker no intervenga y la arruine.

Sin embargo, ya casi es hora. Me voy tranquilo a mi departamento y me preparo para ello. Creo que un buen baño caliente me curará del atareado día de hoy.

Aunque tiente la suerte. Es bueno que las cosas me estén saliendo bien.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PARTE CUATRO<strong>

**P**eter Parker se sintió nervioso de repente.

No es que no lo hubiese estado antes cuando tenía que ir a una cita pero en esta ocasión lo sintió distinto.

Extraño, más bien y no, nada que ver con el Hechicero Supremo de esta dimensión sino que los acontecimientos a suceder debían de hacerse de cierta manera o todo sería un desastre.

Obviamente parecía una locura. Aunque ya había tratado con magia antes. No creía en el destino. Por ello, decidió concentrarse en la cita que le esperaba esa noche.

Durante un tiempo patrulló. Simples maleantes y pandilleros. Afortunadamente ningún supervillano o algún asunto grave como para lamentar una desgracia.

Trabajó en Horizon en uno de sus cortos proyectos pero se lo presentaría a Max al día siguiente.

A decir verdad, todo parecía bastante bien.

Es por ello que esperaba que la famosa suerte Parker no arruinara su cita.

Esperaba que no. Estaba cansado de ello.

Finalmente estaba listo y partió para el restaurante.

Increíblemente, también estaba siendo puntual

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo, Bobbi Morse se preparaba para la cita.<p>

También un día muy tranquilo.

Decidió ignorar una llamada de su ex esposo. No quería hablar de ello en esos momentos.

En el trabajo, Dominic le avisaría de una nueva misión si se presentaba.

En algún momento pensó en patrullar.

Raramente lo hacía salvo en presencia de los Avengers y mucho menos sola pero se sintió extraña. Como si debía hacerlo, pero terminó desistiendo de ello.

Patrullar en solitario no iba con su estilo.

Aunque, tal vez le preguntaría a Spidey si algún día podrían hacerlo juntos.

No estaría nada mal.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Tenía una cita y debía estar presentable.

Se tomó su tiempo, algo raro en ella pero dado en el mundo donde vivía que lo extraño brotaba en todos lados, se lo tomó con humor.

No tardó mucho tiempo más.

Cuando estuvo lista, partió a su encuentro.

Se encontraba bastante alegre al respecto.

* * *

><p>Durante la cena, se pudo establecer una buena sintonía entre ellos.<p>

No solo tenían que hablar de sus aventuras con los trajes, sino que compartían también el campo de la ciencia; aunque Bobbi en la biología y Peter en la química.

Fue agradable para ambos el entablar esa clase de conversación y conocer que tenían algo en común que gustaban ambos: la ciencia.

Comieron tranquilamente.

Bebieron en paz.

Ningún supervillano interrumpió.

Ninguna llamada de último momento.

Lo que se puede decir. Una velada magnífica

Sin que el otro lo supiera, ambos se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro.

Nada profundo todavía pero de algún modo se comenzaba.

Ella estaba hermosa y Él estaba atractivo para la ocasión.

Finalmente la cena había terminado pero decidieron continuar con la velada viendo una película y para luego beber en una cafetería algo de último momento pero bien tranquilos.

* * *

><p>Peter la llevaba del brazo y decidió escoltarla hasta su departamento en la ciudad. Bobbi se sintió agradecida y se dejó llevar. Estaba muy contenta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía hacer y no podía parar de sonreir.<p>

Cuando llegaron se dio el momento.

Frente a frente, el momento de la despedida.

Fue en silencio, al menos al principio, pero parecía entenderse a la perfección.

Aunque un poco sonrojados y como automáticamente fueron acercándose el uno con el otro.

Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, de forma suave pero con un sentimiento potente.

Distinto a todo lo anterior y muy especial.

No se sabe cuanto duró con exactitud pero parecía una eternidad para ambos.

Hasta que se separaron

Nuevamente estaban sonrojados pero por lo que hicieron.

No dijeron más nada.

No lo necesitaban.

Peter la llamaría y Bobbi aceptaría salir nuevamente.

O al revés. Ella no podría esperar más y lo invitaría, enfrente de sus colegas y amigos si fuese necesario. Peter aceptaría en esa ocasión, aún ante el asombro de los presentes.

¿Una nueva relación sentimental se produjo?

Puede ser.

¿Cómo será?

Espero que buena.

¿Cuánto durará?

Espero que lo suficiente.

Aunque sólo yo puedo responder.

Uatu, The Watcher, el único con la única responsabilidad de observar y nunca intervenir.

El resto de la historia para otro momento. Lo de ahora fue solo el comienzo de una nueva etapa.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, esto fue todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado el fanfic, aunque un tanto romanticón, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*¿La secuela? No creo que haya pero se los dejo a cada uno a su criterio e imaginación.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Desde ya muchas gracias.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Hasta la próxima.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Saludos, Spidey_Legend.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
